Conventional power or data receptacles may be fitted with electrical cords of varying lengths to increase the operational distance of a device from a power or data source. A common example would be extension cords. Extension cords of fixed length, and associated power or data receptacles, allow a user to extend the range of an electrical or electronic device that requires physical connection to power or data. The longer the electrical cord, the greater the potential range. While it is often desirable to carry such receptacles and cords from one location to another, they can be bulky and can present a trip hazard if carried loosely, or if excess cord passes through a walking area.